This invention relates to an intake system for a two-cycle multi-cylinder engine and more particularly to a compact engine and induction system for a multiple cylinder engine.
In most applications, it is desirable to provide an engine that has a relatively compact construction. The compactness should not, however, interfere with the operation of the engine nor should it render it difficult to service the engine. The desire for compact serviceable internal combustion engines is particularly important in connection with motorcycles wherein the entire vehicle must be compact.
One engine arrangement, wherein multiple cylinders are employed, that is particularly advantageous from a compactness standpoint, is the use of a V type engine. However, when a V type engine is employed and it is operated on the two-cycle, crankcase compression principle, it is difficult to place the induction system and charge forming devices in the valley of the V without substantially increasing the V angle and hence the overall size of the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact V type of engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a multiple cylinder V type engine that affords a compact construction.